<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ad'ika by EyesOfHorus82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090783">Ad'ika</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82'>EyesOfHorus82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Deutsch | German, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din Djarin Whump, Din is a good dad, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Din Djarin, Series Finale, Star Wars - Freeform, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, What-If, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre passiert, wenn Luke am Ende der zweiten Staffel nicht aufgetaucht wäre? One-shot </p><p> </p><p>What would have happened if Luke hadn't appeared in the end of season 2? English version in chapter 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. German</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys this is my first fic in German. I'll post the English version in chapter 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ad’ika</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte Din keine Ahnung, wie sie es überhaupt lebend von Gideons Kreuzer geschafft haben. Seine Erinnerung daran wirkte irgendwie verschwommen. Die Dunkel Truppen hämmerten unerlässlich gegen die gepanzerten Türen der Brücke. Immer und immer mehr wurden diese aus ihrem Rahmen gedrückt. “Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Ich beschütze dich, egal was kommt. Ich lass dich mir nicht wieder wegnehmen.” murmelte Din dem Kind zu, der nach wie vor ziemlich apathisch wirkte. Gideon hatte ihm zwar erzählt, dass sie dem Kind nur Blut abgenommen hätten um es zu studieren, doch Mando glaubte ihm kein Wort und er würden ihn für jede Schramme büßen lassen, die er seinem Grogu angetan hatte. </p><p> </p><p>Doch in diesem Moment hatten sie andere Probleme. Fennec kontaktierte Boba und bat ihn um Hilfe. Doch auch dieser hatte nur eine dürftige Idee, wie sie die Droiden vor ihrer Tür loswerden konnten. “Versucht sie auf die Brücke zu locken und schließt sie dort ein, ich werde versuchen genügend Schaden anzurichten, sodass sie nach draußen gesogen werden. Viel Glück.” sagte er und nahm erneut Kurs auf Gideons Kreuzer. Dieser eben genannte Mann kam auch wieder zu sich, nachdem Cara ihm gehörig eine verpasst hatte als er versuchte zuerst Bo-Katan und dann das Kind zu erschießen. Er kicherte. “Eure Verzweiflung ist herrlich, schon bald werdet ihr euer unrühmliches Ende erfahren und das Kind wird ein für alle mal bei mir sein.” </p><p> </p><p>Aber diesmal war es Din, der die Beherrschung verlor und ihn am Kragen packte. “Wag es ja nicht noch einmal auch nur in seine Nähe zu kommen! Du hast genug Schaden angerichtet!” knurrte Djarin und presste den Mann gegen die Wand. Dieser blickte nur spöttisch in die leere seines T-Visors und lächelte. “Nun, was wirst du tun? Du hast keine Ahnung welche Macht dieses Kind in sich trägt, noch wie du ihm lehren kannst sie richtig zu benutzen. Du weißt nichts, Djarin. Und wenn dich die Mandalorianer damals nicht zufällig aufgegabelt hätten, wärst du genauso jämmerlich krepiert, wie deine Eltern. Du wirst das Kind nie beschützen können, du wirst nie wie ein Vater für ihn sein. Du hast ihn im Stich gelassen, damals auf Tython.” stachelte der Imperiale und trieb den Mandalorianer damit endgültig zur Weißglut.</p><p> </p><p>Din rammte den ISB Officer mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand, mehrmals, doch Cara griff ein. “Mando, hör auf, das bringt doch nichts. Lass dich doch nicht von ihm einwickeln, du weißt was für eine Schlange er ist.” sagte die Ex-Schocksoldatin eindringlich und hielt Din’s Unterarm fest. Er atmete schwer, die letzten Tage waren die Hölle für den Mandalorianer. Freilich machte er sich die größten Vorwürfe, dass er nicht verhindern konnte, dass Grogu gefangen genommen wurde. Hätte er doch nur seinen verdammten Jetpack geholt, doch damals im Eifer des Gefechts, hatte er ihn schlichtweg vergessen. Und auch die Zeit danach, war wie ein wahrgewordener Alptraum. Sein Schiff wurde zerstört, das, worauf er zig Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte, war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu einem Krater aus Staub und Asche geworden. </p><p> </p><p>Fett hatte ihm zwar seine Hilfe angeboten, doch er konnte ihm seine Verzweiflung nicht nehmen. Und kurz darauf passierte das, worauf er selbst niemals vorbereitet war. Er war gezwungen seinen Helm abzunehmen und sein Geschicht von dem imperialen Terminal scannen zu lassen. Er hatte es einfach getan, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, aus Verzweiflung und Angst um seinen kleinen Schützling. Damit hatte er nicht nur den Kodex gebrochen, nachdem er seit Jahrzehnten lebte, sondern auch das Leben des Kindes über sein eigenes Wohl gestellt. Und er bereute nichts, keine Sekunde davon. In dem Moment, musste er sich entscheiden, was er für den kleinen sein wollte und wie wichtig er ihm war. </p><p> </p><p>“Mando, Mando, lass ihn los!” hörte er Cara plötzlich sagen, immer noch hielt er Gideon gegen die Wand gedrückt, denn anscheinend war er kurz weggetreten. Din ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. “Du musst dich dringend ausruhen.” sagte die Soldatin strikt und nahm den Imperialen wieder in gewahrsam. Sie hatte recht, seitdem Grogu entführt worden war hatte Djarin weder geschlafen, noch etwas zu Essen zu sich genommen. Cara konnte ihn nur mit macht überreden, dass er wenigstens etwas Wasser trank aber das war es auch schon. Doch nun spürte er, dass seine Kräfte am Ende waren und sein Körper ihm deutlich die Grenzen aufwies. Er schwankte leicht und Cara hielt ihn kurz fest. </p><p> </p><p>Din schüttelte kurz den Kopf um wieder etwas klarer denken zu können, denn immer noch hatten sie ein großen Problem, dass wortwörtlich an der Tür klopfte. Ihnen musste also bald eine Lösung einfallen. Plötzlich piepte Fennec’s Kommunikator. “Ich wäre da, ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?” fragte Boba und als sie sich umdrehten schwebte die Slave I auch schon vor den Fenstern der Brücke. “Versteckt euch an den Seiten der Tore, ich werde ihr Feuer auf mich lenken und ihr verschwindet und ich verriegele die Tür….” sprach Din plötzlich und zog somit sämtliche Blicke auf sich. “Du willst dich opfern? Keine Chance!” rief Cara und lächelte, als hätte er gerade einen schlechten Witz erzählt. “Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Cara, Fennec, ihr beschützt den Kleinen. Schwört es!” knurrte Mando und hob Grogu vom Boden, der ihn mit müden Augen anschaute. </p><p> </p><p>“Mando, nein! Das kannst du nicht tun. Du wirst dich nicht opfern, es muss einen anderen Weg geben!” warf Bo-Katan ein und ging zu ihm, als er gerade dabei war Cara das Kind in die Hände zu drücken. “Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich mich opfern werde.” murmelte er und holte das Dunkelschwert hervor. Die Mandalorianerin nickte kurz und wusste, dass sie ihn nicht umstimmen konnte. “Fett, auf mein Zeichen feuere mit allem was du hast auf die Brücke.” sprach Din in seinen Kommunikator, von dessen Ende nur ein gemurmeltes ‘Verstanden’ kam. Cara war nach wie vor wenig überzeugt von dem Plan, doch eine andere Idee hatte sie selbst nicht. </p><p> </p><p>Din ging erneut zu ihr und wandte sich Grogu zu, für den Fall der Fälle wollte er ihn noch ein letztes Mal sehen. “Ist schon gut, Kleiner. Hab keine Angst….. Ich äh… Ich hab dich lieb, Grogu. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt.” murmelte Din plötzlich mit leicht zittriger Stimme und streichelte dem kleinen, grünen Wesen sanft über den Kopf. “Viel Glück..” murmelte Cara und auch der Rest begab sich in Position und versteckte sich zu beiden Seiten an den Toren. Mando ging zur mitte der Brücke, bis ganz ans Fenster, sodass so viele wie möglich zu ihm kamen. Seine rechte Hand zitterte leicht, als er den Schalter am Griff des Schwertes betätigte und die unheimlich, schwarz schimmernde Klinge aus ihm emporstieg. Das leise Surren hatte nichts mit dem Schwert eines Jedi gemein. </p><p> </p><p>Ein letztes Mal blickte er nochmal in die Runde und nickte allen kurz zu um zu zeigen, dass er bereit war. Koska nickte kurz und betätigte den Knopf, der die massiven Stahltüren öffnete. Din spürte, wie sein Herz anfing zu rasen, als er die glänzend schwarzen Droiden mit ihren leuchtend roten Augen auf ihn zu schreiten sah. Schnell zog er zusätzlich seinen Blaster um ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf sich zu ziehen, jedoch immer im Blick behaltend, dass die anderen es möglichst schnell rausschaffen würden. Cara verschwand als Erste mit dem Kind durch die Tür und zum Glück bemerkte es keiner von den Dunkel Truppen. Fennec war die nächste, doch Din konnte nicht mehr weiter vor ihnen zurückweichen. Schließlich eröffneten sie das Feuer auf ihn, was aber dank seiner Beskar Rüstung klirrend von ihm abprallte. </p><p> </p><p>Als die Droiden merkten, dass sie mit ihren Waffen nichts ausrichten konnten, fingen sie an ihn physisch anzugreifen. Dem ersten konnte Din geschickt ausweichen, doch der zweite versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Schlag in die Magengrube, der ihn zu Boden warf. Doch nun war es an der Zeit zu testen, wozu diese Klinge fähig war, dachte Djarin und schnitt dem Truppler, der ihm gerade eine verpasst hatte kurzerhand den Arm ab. Schwarzes, heißes Öl träufelte auf ihn nieder und befleckte seine Kleidung. Doch nun war er sich bewusst, dass er eine sehr wirkungsvolle Waffe gegen sie hatte, ein kurzer Blick zur Tür verriet ihm, dass alle Truppler nun auf der Brücke waren und keiner seiner Verbündeten sich noch darauf befand. Er war nun auf sich allein gestellt, doch genau in diesen Situationen blühte er zur Höchstform auf. </p><p> </p><p>Er konnte sich kaum mehr daran erinnern, wie er es schaffte, doch sein Adrenalinkick, ließ ihn einen Droiden nach dem anderen in Einzelteile zerfallen. Nachdem er einige erledigt hatte, ging dieser Rausch auch wieder vorbei und er schnappte nach Luft. Die Türen der Brücke waren nach wie vor geöffnet, doch aller Truppler Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihn gerichtet. “Mando, Mando, wie sieht es aus?” hörte er plötzlich Boba’s Stimme aus dem Kommunikator. “Fett, gib mir eine Minute und dann eröffne das Feuer.” keuchte Din und wog seine Chancen ab, hier vielleicht doch noch lebend rauszukommen. “Okay, aber mach keine Dummheiten, die anderen warten schon an der Dockungsluke.” </p><p> </p><p>Din schloss die Augen für eine Sekunde, er musste schnell genug durch die Türe um zu verhindern, dass die Dunkel Truppen ihn verfolgen. Er wusste, dass die Tür beschädigt war und deshalb langsamer auf und zu ging, also packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. Schnell rannte er zum Kontrollpult, wo die Knöpfe der Steuerung waren und betätigte den, der die Türen schloss. Er hörte die Stahltüren knarzen und langsam schlossen sie sich, etwas zu langsam, er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, dass sie ihm nicht folgen, also wartete er für einen kurzen Moment. Die Droiden eröffneten nun wieder das Feuer, da er außer Reichweite zu ihnen war. Din versuchte nun nur noch die Schüsse abzuwehren, kassierte jedoch den ein oder anderen Streifschuss. Doch nachdem nur noch ein kleiner Spalt zwischen den Türen war, mobilisierte er seine letzten Kräfte und hechtete hindurch, bevor sich die Tore verriegelten. </p><p> </p><p>Kaum hatte der Mandalorianer realisiert, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, hörte er auch schon, wie Fett die Brücke befeuerte. Din brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln als er vor der Brücke keuchend  auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte es geschafft. Schnell deaktivierte er die Dunkelklinge und zog sich an den Wänden hoch. Nachdem der Adrenalinrausch immer mehr abklingte, kamen auch langsam die Schmerzen durch. Nach kurzer Überprüfung stellte er fest, dass er Streifschüsse am Bauch, am rechten Oberarm, sowie am linken Oberschenkel hatte. Nichts lebensbedrohliches, aber trotzdem schmerzhaft. </p><p> </p><p>“C-Cara, ich bin draußen, wo seit ihr?” frage er durch den Kommunikator und prompt antwortete eine freudige Stimme. “Oberstes Deck, bei den Docking Luken. Mando, Mando gehts dir gut?” fragte die Stimme, was Djarin kurz und knapp bejahte. So schnell er konnte machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin und als er ankam, waren dort viele helfende Hände, die ihn durch die Luke nach oben zogen. Und dort lag er erstmal einen Moment am Boden der Slave. Cara beugte sich über ihn und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. “Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du das angestellt hast aber du hast uns alle gerettet” sagte sie freudig und klopfte sanft auf seine Beskar Rüstung. Din nickte nur, er war zu erschöpft zum reden. Die anderen klatschten kurz vor Freude und Boba’s Schiff entkoppelte sich von Gideon’s Kreuzer und machte den Sprung in den Hyperraum. Sie waren nun sicher, weit, weit weg von diesen Dunkel Truppen, falls noch welche übrig waren. </p><p> </p><p>Als Din sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, sah er die Schocksoldatin auch schon mit mit einem kleinen Medipack auf ihn zugehen. “Du wurdest ein paar mal getroffen, lass mich das kurz verarzten.” sagte sie und packte ein paar Verbände und Bactaspray aus. Doch din hatte etwas völlig anderes im Kopf. “Wo ist der Kleine?” fragte er und versuchte sich aufzurichten. “Der kleine schläft gerade bei Fennec, du kannst erst zu ihm, nachdem ich dich hier wieder zusammengeflickt habe.” sagte Cara und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zu Boden. Mando seufzte, denn er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem Cara die Löcher in seiner Kleidung etwas aufgeschnitten hatte, fing sie an seine Wunden zu säubern, was nicht gerade angenehm war. “Komisch, ich dachte deine Haut wäre auch grün und runzlig” scherzte sie und griff zu der kleine Flasche mit dem Bactaspray. Djarin zuckte kurz zusammen, denn es war eiskalt. Nach Cara’s mehr oder weniger sanften Behandlung, verabreichte sie ihm noch eine Fertiginjektion gegen die Schmerzen, über welche er letztendlich sehr froh war. Kurz nachdem sie fertig waren, kehrte Fennec mit Grogu in den Armen zurück. Din sprang so schnell auf die Beine, dass ihm direkt schwindlig war. “Ich habe mit Boba geredet, ihr könnt in seine Schlafkoje, wenn ihr wollt. Sie lässt sich auch abschließen, wenn du deinen Deckel mal abnehmen willst. Wir werden noch einige Zeit unterwegs sein, also ruht euch aus.” sagte die Scharfschützin und legte das Kind zurück in seine Arme. </p><p> </p><p>Plötzlich traten Bo-Katan und Koska auf den Plan und erstere verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. “Wenn du das Schwert zurück haben willst, nimm es. Bitte, ich werde jetzt nicht gegen dich kämpfen,” erklärte Din und mittlerweile konnte man seine Erschöpfung auch deutlich in seiner Stimme hören. Die Mandalorianerin lächelte sanft. “Wir werden kämpfen, wenn du dafür bereit bist. Jetzt kümmere dich erstmal um dein Kind. Das ist der Weg.” sagte sie und Din nickte kurz. “Komm, folge mir.” sagte Fennec und führte sie zu Fett’s Schlafquartier im untersten Deck. Es war etwas größer und geräumiger als in der Razor Crest und ein Refresher und die Vakuumröhre befanden sich direkt im Raum daneben.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruht euch aus.” sagte Fennec sanft und schloss die Tür, nachdem beide drin waren. Der kleine Raum an sich war wenig spektakulär. Es gab eine Koje und ein paar Fächer für persönliche Gegenstände, sonst nichts. Din ging zu dem Bett und legte Grogu dort auf dem weichen Kissen ab. Der Kleine war immer noch völlig weggetreten und, soweit es Djarin beurteilen konnte, auch sehr blass. Doch als sie nun alleine waren, lehnte Din sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Langsam realisierte er, was eigentlich alles passiert war. Er sank an der Wand zu Boden und hielt erstmal seinen Kopf in den Händen. Sämtliche Emotionen prasselten jetzt auf ihn nieder. Auf der einen Seite war es Erleichterung und Freude, dass er seinen kleinen Schützling wieder bei sich hatte, auf der anderen Seite war es aber auch die Furcht, dass Grogu ihm nicht mehr vertrauen würde, nachdem was auf Tython geschehen war. </p><p> </p><p>Und nach dem Schmerz, den der Mandalorianer durch die Trennung erlitten hatte, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Tage gewesen war, bezweifelte er stark, dass er stark genug sein würde, sollten sie jemals auf einen Jedi treffen, der Grogu trainieren möchte. In dem Moment flackterten Ahsoka’s Worte wieder in seinem Kopf auf, schon damals war es für ihn fast unmöglich loszulassen und als er damals zurück zur Razor Crest gegangen war um Grogu zu holen, wollte er in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als den Planeten sofort zu verlassen. </p><p> </p><p>Doch plötzlich riss ihn ein leises Gurren aus seinen Gedanken. Der kleine saß auf dem Bett und streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus. “Ich… ich komme gleich. Ich gehe auch gleich schlafen.” sagte Din und rappelte sich wieder auf. Da er diesmal vollkommen sicher war, dass ihnen auf diesem Schiff niemand nach dem Leben trachten würde, beschloss er erstmal seine Rüstung abzulegen. Vor Allem auch, da die Koje recht beengt war. Grogu sah ihm zu wie er Stück für Stück des Beskars ablegte, bis er nur noch sein dünnes, schwarzes Shirt und seine Hose trug. Nun merkte Mando auch, wie sehr ihm die letzten Tage zugesetzt haben, da seine Kleidung ungewöhnlich locker saß. Nachdem er auch noch seine Stiefel ausgezogen hatte, kletterte er zu dem Kleinen in die Koje. </p><p> </p><p>Da relativ wenig Platz war, setzte er das Kind kurzerhand auf seinen Bauch. Eine weile sahen sie sich nur an. “Weißt du, ich hab dich sehr vermisst, Kleiner” sagte Din und nahm Grogu’s kleine Hand in seine. Das Kind blickte auf seine Füße, er sah traurig aus. “Du hast keine Ahnung, wie leid mir das alles tut. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir so etwas passiert. Wochenlang waren wir unterwegs um genau das zu verhindern….” stammelte der Mandalorianer und das Kind blickte wieder in die ausdruckslose Leere seines Helms. “Es war meine Schuld, es tut mir Leid. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das nie wieder geschieht. Das Verspreche ich dir. Selbst wenn eines Tages ein Jedi kommen sollte, wo du hingehst, geh ich auch hin.” </p><p> </p><p>Grogu lächelte etwas und Din fasste es auf, als hätte er verstanden, was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Ahsoka zufolge, schien er ihn ja sehr gut zu verstehen. Doch dann krabbelte der kleine plötzlich auf seine Brust und setzte sich demonstrativ hin. Er streckte seinen kurzen Arme aus und berührte Din’s Helm als würde er ihn nach oben drücken wollen. Doch Djarin griff schnell nach den kleinen Händchen und hielt sie kurz fest. Er seufzte und zögerte für einen Moment. Doch ihm war klar, dass es nun an der Zeit war und dass er es nicht länger aufschieben wollte. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er den Mechanismus betätigte und nach einem kurzen Klicken zog er langsam den Helm von seinem Kopf. Zum ersten Mal sah er den kleinen mit eigenen Augen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey….” flüsterte er sanft und Grogu hob seinen Arm und strich zärtlich über seine stoppelige Wange. Innerlich hatte der Kleine sich Mando genau so vorgestellt, dunkle, zerzauste Haare, einen Schnurrbart, Stoppeln an Kinn und Wangen und ein paar dunkelbraune Augen. Grogu hatte sich seit Langem so sehr gewünscht endlich das Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen mit dem er nun schon so lange unterwegs war, obwohl auch er nach den ganzen Strapazen etwas kränklich und mitgenommen aussah. Din lächelte und schloss die Augen für einen kurzen moment. Die kleinen Händchen fühlten sich kühl und weich an. Grogu fühlte, dass es ihm nach wie vor schwer fiel, seine Maske fallen zu lassen, doch nachdem die erste Hürde überwunden war, kam der kleine näher und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Din’s. Sein kratziger Bart kitzelte ihn etwas aber das war ihm im moment egal. </p><p> </p><p>Din fühlte wie ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel und gab dem kleinen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. “Heißt das, du vergibst mir?” flüsterte er und Grogu sah in mit leicht wässrigen Augen an. “Batoo…” zirpte er zurück, was wohl ja heißen sollte. Der Mandalorianer lächelte und rieb sich die feuchten Augen. “Okay, was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein kleines Nickerchen machen?” fragte er den Kleinen und fuhr sich kurz durch seine zerzausten Haare. Als Antwort gab es nur ein herzhaftes Gähnen. Kurzerhand legte sich Grogu bäuchlings auf Din’s Brust und schmiegte sich fest an ihn. Erst jetzt realisierte der kleine, dass das sehr viel wärmer und kuscheliger war, als die Beskarplatte, die er sonst immer trug. Seine kleine Hand griff nach dem Stoff von Djarins Shirt und hielt sich daran fest. Der kleine entspannte völlig als er dem ruhigen Herzschlag des Mandalorianers lauschte und schloss seine Augen.</p><p> </p><p>Mando lächelte zufrieden, das erste Mal seit zig Jahren fühlte er sich wirklich glücklich. Vielleicht gab es doch mehr in seinem Leben als irgendwelche Beute zu jagen, nie zu wissen ob man den morgigen Tag überleben würde oder nicht. Die ganze Zeit dachte er nur, dass es nur den einen Weg gibt, doch zweifelte er daran schon seit er Bo-Katan das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Irgendwie spürte er, dass sein Leben jetzt erst richtig begann und er freute sich auf das was noch kommen würde, denn er wusste, er würde nicht mehr alleine sein. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Grogu’s Rücken und mit der anderen streichelte er sanft über die des Kleinen. “Ni kyr'tayli gai sa'ad, Grogu….” flüsterte er, schloss die Augen und gemeinsam fielen sie innerhalb von Minuten in tiefen Schlaf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. English</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the english version of the story. There are are some parts I edited from the original and expanded them a little. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Considering retrospectively, Din had no idea how they made it from Gideon’s cruiser alive. His memory of these events were still kinda blurred, when he tried to recollect. The Dark Troopers were still constantly smashing their metal fists against the heavy steel doors of the bridge. More and more they were pushed out of their frame. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Kid. I’m gonna protect you. I won’t let them take you away from me ever again.” Din mumbled to the little one, who still was pretty apathetic to his surroundings. Although Gideon had told him that they had only drawn some blood from Grogu, the mandalorian did not believe him a single word and he would make him pay for any harm he had done to his child. </p><p> </p><p>But in this moment, they had more other pressing matters at hand. Fennec contacted Boba and asked for help. But not even the experienced bounty hunter had an idea to solve the problem, which was literally knocking on their doors. “Try to lure them on the bridge and lock them there, I’m trying to make enough damage to the ship to get them sucked outside. Take care.” he said and set course to Gideon’s cruiser again. </p><p> </p><p>The man in question had just regained consciousness again, after Cara had knocked him out when he tried to shoot Bo-Katan and the kid. He chuckled. “Your desperation is a bliss to my eyes, soon you all will find your inevitable death and the child will be back with me.” </p><p> </p><p>When he heard those words, Din’s rage finally reached its peak. “Don’t you dare to throw a single glance on him ever again! You’ve done enough damage!” Djarin growled threateningly, grabbed the man’s collar and pressed him against the metal wall. But Gideon just stared mockingly back into the sheer emptiness of Mando’s T-Visor. “What are you going to do now? You have no idea what kind of power this child is carrying within nor how you can train him to use it. You don’t know anything, Djarin. And if the Mandalorians hadn’t picked you up back then, you would have died the same pathetic way your parents did. You’ll never be able to protect the child properly, you’ll never be his father. You’ve let him down back on Tython, remember?” the imperial hissed and the mandalorian finally lost his composure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Din smashed the ISB officer against the wall with all of his strength, repeatedly, but Cara interfered suddenly. “Mando, stop it. Don’t let yourself get fooled by him, you know what kind of cunning coward he is.” the ex rebel trooper exclaimed and grabbed Din’s forearm. The mandalorian was breathing heavily; the last few days were like walking through hell. Of course, he blamed himself for Grogu being kidnapped. He just simply had forgotten to grab his jet pack and go after the Troopers, but he had been so petrified from fear, that it’s existence was wiped out of his mind temporarily. And a moment later, the nightmare had continued. His ship, where he had spent so many years of his life on, had been destroyed in a split second and only ashes and dust remained. </p><p> </p><p>Fett had promised him to help, but he couldn’t help him with his emotional struggle. And shortly after the events on Tython, something happened that he wasn’t prepared for. He had been forced to remove his helmet in order to let his face be scanned by an imperial terminal to get the coordinates of Gideon’s cruiser. He just did it, without thinking, just from sheer fear about his foundling. He hadn’t just broken the creed, he had put the child's life above his own wellbeing. And he didn’t regret it at all. In this moment, he had been forced to decide who he wanted to be for the kid and what he meant to him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mando, Mando, let go of him!” he heard Cara repeatedly telling him, but he still kept pushing Gideon against the wall. When his mind came back online, he finally let go of him and the ISB officer slipped to the ground. “You really need to rest, Mando” Cara said strictly and took custody of the Moff again. She was right, since Grogu had been kidnapped, Din neither had slept or eaten anything. Cara had forced him to at least drink some water but that’s all. But now, he became aware of the fact that he had reached his physical limits. The mandalorian wavered for a second and Cara grabbed his arm to anchor him again.</p><p> </p><p>Din shook his head to clear his mind, because they still had one big issue, which was still knocking on their doors. They had to figure out a solution quickly. Suddenly, Fennec’s communicator started beeping. “I’m here, are you guys okay in there?” Boba asked and when they turned around, they saw the Slave floating right in front of the huge windows. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys hide on both sides of the doors, I’ll draw their fire to me. You escape and I’ll lock the doors…..” Din suddenly spoke and caught everyone else's attention. “You want to sacrifice yourself? No way!” Cara exclaimed and chuckled nervously. “There is no other way! Cara, Fennec, you protect the child with your life! Promise me!” Mando growled and picked Grogu from the ground, who looked at him tiredly. </p><p> </p><p>“Mando, no! You can’t do that. You won’t sacrifice your life for us, there has to be another way!” Bo-Katan ordered, while Din was reaching Grogu to Cara. “I’ve never claimed that I want to get myself killed….” he mumbled and drew the Darksaber. The female mandalorian nodded briefly and stepped aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Fett, you start shooting on my signal!” Djarin spoke into his communicator. “Copy that..” Boba replied promptly. Cara still was not a fan of this plan, but she hadn't had any better idea though. Din turned to her and Grogu again, he didn’t know if this was the very last opportunity to speak to his child. “It’s alright, buddy. Don’t be afraid….. I uhm… I love you, Grogu. I just want you to know that.” the mandalorian mumbled; his voice cracking with emotions. He tenderly rubbed the little one’s head, just to receive a worried coo. </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck..” Cara mumbled and joined the others, who were already in position and flanked both sides of the doors. Mando went to the middle of the bridge and backed up as far as he could to get all of the Troopers inside. His right hand trembled as he switched on the Saber and the black blade erupted from its hilt. He looked at his friends and confirmed he was ready with a brief nod. Koska hit the button, which opened the massive steel doors. Din felt his heart hammering against his ribs as the shiny, black droids slowly entered the room and their red, glowing eyes focused on him. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he drew his blaster and started shooting, so all of their attention was on him to make sure his friends were able to escape unnoticed. Cara and the kid were the first, who made it outside and fortunately none of the Dark Troopers realized what they were doing. Fennec was next, but then Din was forced to focus on the Troopers, who started firing at him, but thanks to his beskar armor, the shots got deflected. When the droids acknowledged that they couldn’t harm him with blaster shots, they started to assault him physically. Din was able to dodge the first punch, but the second hit him hard in the stomach, throwing him to the ground. The mandalorian groaned in pain, but now it was time to test the Darksaber’s powers. Quickly, he leaped at the Trooper, who had punched him in the gut and cut his arm off with one smooth strike. Black, hot oil squirted on his clothes, but now he realized that he had an efficient weapon against them. </p><p> </p><p>Din took another look around, to make sure, the others had successfully escaped; now it was just him and the Droids. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to fight the remaining Troopers…… And so he did. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, he could barely remember how he managed to fight them, but the adrenaline pushed him beyond his limits. He was slashing his way through the droids, when he realized, the doors were still open. Suddenly, the inebriation of adrenaline ebbed away again; leaving him panting and propping against the wall. “Mando, are you ready down there?” he suddenly heard Boba’s voice through the communicator. “Give me another minute, then you can start firing…” Din gasped and calculated his chances to survive. “Copy, that. Take care of you. The others are waiting for you at the docking hatches.” Fett replied and muted the comms again. </p><p> </p><p>Din closed his eyes for a second, he had to escape fast enough to prevent the droids from following him. He knew, the doors were damaged and they were closing slower as usual. But there was his chance. Quickly, he sprinted to the control panel and hit the button to close and lock the doors again. They started to creak, but eventually they slowly started to close. Djarin sprinted towards the doors, but the droids started shooting at him again. He tried to fend off most of the shots, but a few grazed him however. But when the doors were almost shut, he gathered all of his remaining strength and jumped headfirst right through the narrow gap, before they finally sealed the room. </p><p> </p><p>He barely had time to realize that he made it outside, when Boba started firing and destroying the bridge. Djarin needed a moment to clear his mind again as he laid gasping on the metal floor. He finally did it, he thought and deactivated the Darksaber. Pulling himself up on the walls, he noticed his adrenaline had completely worn off. Gradually, he felt pain coming through and after a quick self check up, he acknowledged he had graze wounds on his belly, upper right arm and left thigh. Nothing fatal, but painful though. </p><p> </p><p>“C-Cara, I’ve made it outside, where are you?” he asked through the comms and a relieved voice replied promptly. “Upper deck, docking hatches. Mando… Mando, are you okay?” the ex rebel trooper asked worried and he briefly confirmed he was alright. As fast as his legs were carrying him, he made his way to the docks. When he arrived, many helping hands pulled him inside the Slave, where he just laid down on the floor; panting. Cara bent over him and turned him on his back. “I have no idea how you did that, but you saved our lives.” she said cheerfully and patted him on his chestplate. The Slave undocked from the cruiser and made it’s jump into hyperspace. They were finally safe, far, far away from the Dark Troopers. </p><p> </p><p>When Din had recovered a bit, Cara knelt down beside him with a medpack. “You've taken a few shots, let me take care of them.” she said and pulled out some bandages and a small bottle of bacta spray. But Djarin had something else in mind than his superficial wounds. “Where’s the kid?” he asked and tried to push himself up. “He’s sleeping. Fennec’s taken care of him. You can see him after I’ve patched you up.” the marshal said sternly and pushed Mando back on the ground. Din sighed, he knew he had no choice. </p><p> </p><p>After Cara had cut the holes in his clothes to access the wounds, she started cleaning them. This wasn’t a pleasurable procedure and Djarin winched a few times. “That's weird, I thought you’d have green, wrinkly skin as well.” she jested and grabbed the bacta spray. After Cara’s more or less gentle care, she finally administered him a painkiller injection, which he really appreciated. A moment after they were finished, Fennec returned with Grogu in her arms. Din jumped on his feet so fast, he got dizzy for a second. “I’ve talked to Boba, you can use his sleeping quarters. You can lock it if you want to take your bucket off. We’ll be here for a while, so get some rest.” the sharpshooter said and reached him the sleeping child. </p><p> </p><p>Din accepted the offer gratefully, but Bo-Katan and Koska suddenly crossed his way. The former mandalorian heiress crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not gonna fight you now. Just take it.” Djarin said sternly, his voice crackling from exhaustion as he reached for the sabers hilt. Regardless, she just smiled back at him, shaking her head. “We’ll figure this out when you are ready. Now, take care of you child. This is the way.” she said and stepped out of his way. </p><p> </p><p>“Come,” Fennec said and gestured to them to follow her to the lower decks. The sleeping quarter was a little bigger than the one he had on the Razor Crest, the Refresher and Vac Tube were in a room right next to it. </p><p>“Get some rest.” the sharpshooter said softly and returned to the others. Din locked the door after they had entered the room. There was only a small bed and some storage space and lockers for personal belongings. Djarin went to the bed and placed Grogu on the soft pillow. Still, he appeared to be quite weak and pale. Now after a moment of silence, Din allowed himself to lean against the wall, taking a few deep breaths. Slowly he realized what had happened and he slipped down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. So many emotions started to pour down on him eventually. There was joy and relief, but on the other hand, he feared that Grogu wouldn't trust him anymore after the events on Tython.  </p><p> </p><p>The pain, Din had to endure during their separation made him realize that he probably will never be strong enough to let him go, if a Jedi would be willing to take him away for training. Ahsoka’s words flickered up in his mind again making him remember how it felt when he was about to leave Grogu with her. Back then, it was almost impossible for him to accept the thought of losing him to the Jedi. He scrunched his eyes under the helmet but a sudden coo ripped him from his thoughts. The kid sat on the bed and stretched his arms after him. “I’m coming. I’ll be right there in a second.” Din said and pulled himself up on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Now that he was sure that both of them were safe on the Slave, he decided to take off his armor. The bunk was quite small anyway. Piece by piece he stripped down the beskar until he was just wearing his undershirt and pants. He had to acknowledge that the past days really had taken a toll on him, because his clothes were at least a size too big now. After he had kicked off his boots as well, he joined Grogu on the bunk. There wasn’t much space for both of them, so Din just placed the little one on his belly. They were looking at each other; exchanging undefinable glances. </p><p> </p><p>“You know… I missed you so much, kid” Din finally spoke and took the child’s hand and held it gently. The little one’s glance fell on his tiny feet; he looked sad. “I am so, so sorry. There’s no excuse for my failure. I didn’t mean to happen anything like this to you and I feel horrible that I couldn’t prevent what we tried to escape from for such a long time.” the mandalorian stammered, the kid raised his head and stared into the dark emptiness of his visor. “It was all my fault, I am so sorry. But I promise I’ll do anything to prevent this from ever happening again. You have my word. Even if a Jedi is coming some day to take you, wherever you go, I’ll go.” </p><p> </p><p>Grogu smiled a little and Din was pretty sure, he’d understood everything, what he had just told him. According to Ahsoka, Grogu was highly capable of understanding him. Suddenly, the kid started moving and crawled on Din’s chest; promptly sitting down on the center. He stretched his short arms and touched Mando’s helmet, like he was trying to push it up. But Djarin quickly grabbed those tiny hands and held them briefly. He sighed hesitantly, but now he had to admit that he can’t postpone it any longer. Din’s hands started to tremble slightly when he slipped his fingers underneath the rim of the helmet and opened the seal with a hiss. Grogu felt him taking a deep breath; the throbbing heartbeat underneath him quickened. </p><p> </p><p>The mandalorian struggled, he was facing his biggest fear now. But he really wanted to do it; for his son. The little one bent over and put his tiny hand on Din’s, patting it comfortingly. And then he finally did it; he pulled the helmet from his head and for the first time, he saw  his child with his very own eyes. “Hey…” he whispered softly; his voice crackling. Grogu raised his arm again and started to caress Din’s stubbled cheek tenderly. He had always imagined him to look like this; tousled, dark hair, a mustache and stubbles all over his cheeks and chin and a pair of dark brown eyes. Grogu had wished for this moment for so long now; to look into the man’s face with whom he was traveling for so long now. The man, who’d give his life to protect him and the first person, who’d shown him truly parental affection and love. He was the father he had never had. Regardless, Din looked a little worn out and sick after the past few days. </p><p> </p><p>The mandalorian smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. Grogu’s tiny hands felt cool and soft on his skin; but this moment when his son touched his face for the first time, sealed the bond they shared forever. But still, the child felt some struggle inside him to finally accept that there was no barrier of beskar between them anymore. After a few seconds Din got used to the feeling and Grogu bent forward to snuggle his head on the mandalorians cheek. His scruffy beard tickled the little one slightly and he started to let out some small giggles. </p><p> </p><p>Djarin felt a huge weight drop off his chest and he placed a small kiss on the child’s forehead. “So, you’re forgiving me?” he whispered and the little one looked back at him with teared up eyes. “Batoo…” the kid chirped as a ‘yes’. The mandalorian smiled and rubbed his wet eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what about getting some well deserved sleep?” he asked the kid and ruffled his messy hair with his hand. The little one replied with a hearty yawn. </p><p> </p><p>Without further ado, Grogu curled up and snuggled tightly on Din’s chest. Now he realized it was way more warmer and cuddlier without the beskar plate. His little hand clutched the fabric of Djarins shirt and closed his eyes; relaxing instantly by listening to Din’s calm heart beat. Mando smiled, this was the first time in years he felt nothing but happiness. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps there was more in his life than hunting bounties, not knowing if he’d survive the other day. The whole time he was convinced there was only the way but since he had met Bo-Katan, his faith had started to crumble. Now he felt more alive than ever, knowing, he won’t be lonely on his journey anymore. Gently, he put his hand on the kid’s back and stroked the tiny green hand with his other. </p><p> </p><p>“Ni kyr’tayli gai sa’ad, Grogu…” Din whispered, closed his eyes and soon, they both fell into a deep, well deserved slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>